


Just Wrong Enough

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really was the most obnoxious git.  Tall and with perfect blond hair that fell just to his collar, deep blue eyes that missed nothing and that viperous Slytherin tongue that could charm the knickers off of a harpy.  She hated him, she really, really did.</p><p>So why did she keep thinking about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wrong Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdisdain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdisdain/gifts).



> since Livejournal told me it was MsDisdain's bday today, I couldn't show up to the party empty handed. Livejournal is a dirty liar though, and it's not her birthday but I gave her the gift anyway because she's one of my favorite people online. She asked for a fic where Peeta is Draco and Katniss was Hermione. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write in a fandom that I fell in love with and have been remiss about revisiting. I'd truly forgotten how much fun magic was to write!
> 
> Big thanks go out to Ameiko and Forthegenuine for their quick turn around betas and encouragement. All mistakes are mine.

He really was the most obnoxious git.  Tall and with perfect blond hair that fell just to his collar, deep blue eyes that missed nothing and that viperous Slytherin tongue that could charm the knickers off of a harpy.  She hated him, she really, really did.

So why did she keep thinking about him?

Katniss sighed and picked up her quill, dipping it into the ink pot.  She was four thousand lines into her report on Muggle and Wizard relations and did not need to be mooning about the prince of Slytherin house.  The library was quiet except for the soft scratch of her quill against the scroll, just the way she liked it.  Surrounded by books and the intimate confines of the knowledge they contained, she felt powerful and free.  In here it didn’t matter that your parents weren’t purebloods, or that you were Gryffindor or Slytherin. 

Lifting her head, she went to pull the book on archaic Muggle repellent spells and instead met the deep blue eyes of the very person she’d been avoiding all damn morning.  Peeta slid smoothly into the seat across from her, perfectly tailored robes falling in just the right way to make him look like he’d been dressed by Madame Portia herself.  Katniss sat up straight and glared across the table.  Peeta just smiled haughtily.  “Everdeen.”

“Mellark.”  Her voice was clipped and cold but damn if the look he was giving her didn’t make her want to clench her thighs together.  “Lost?”

He laughed and leaned closer. “Hardly.  I know you like to think this place is your personal sanctuary, but contrary to popular belief, I do know how to research.”

She gave him a haughty sniff.  “Of course you do, how else would you be so well versed in archaic potions and other nasty spells that you have no business using.”

Peeta lounged back in the chair, and she felt one of his feet brushing against hers.  She snatched her foot away and tucked it up underneath her as her fingers tightened on her quill.  Her wand was on the table next to her, but he knew better than to start something in a public setting, especially not here in the Ministry. But then again, Mellark had never really cared all that much about societal conventions, especially after what he’d gone through at the hands of Voldemort.  It’d changed him, made him harder and less inclined to care what others thought of him.

He stared at her from beneath lowered lids.  “Tsk Everdeen, really.  My knowledge of the archaic comes from my own personal library, one that puts this,” he said as he waved expansively around the room, “to shame.  Besides, how could I possibly work for the Magical Reversal Squad unless I know all of those archaic potions and nasty spells? Haven’t you learned yet, knowledge is everything, and money buys a whole damn lot of it.”

Her gaze got narrower.  “Money only buys you what’s for sale.  There are some things beyond that.”

His lips curved into a wicked grin.  “You perhaps?”

Katniss shot to her feet and gathered her things, shoving them into her satchel.  “Bugger off, Mellark,” she hissed, fingers shaking as she put the cap back on her ink pot and tucked it into the special pocket in the front of the bag.  Her fingers curled tightly around her wand and she gave him her most withering glare as she stalked from the library, his laughter following.

She stomped through the lower halls of the Ministry, anger like a red haze blanketing her.  She was so mad she was shaking, fingers clenching tightly around her wand.  The rustle of fabric behind her was the only sound before she found herself pulled into a hidden alcove, pressed up against a hard, male body.

Lifting her head, she met the cool blue eyes of her nemesis once more.  One hand held one of hers lightly, long fingers pressing gently against her wrist, keeping it above her head and tight to the wall.  His other hand was splayed over her hip, thumb brushing against the jut of her bone.  Awareness shot through her, leaving behind fire in its wake as her body reacted to the nearness of his - strong thighs pressing against hers, and the growing hardness between his legs, the deep spicy notes of his cologne mingled with the tantalizing scent that must be him, filling her senses and clouding them with a miasma of lust, need and want.  Her other hand was braced against his shoulder, fingers digging into the hard muscle.  For the first time in a long time, she saw him not as the git who’d made her formative years miserable, but as a man – a very attractive man at that, and it made her stomach clench and her thighs press tightly together beneath her sensible robes.

“I know you think about it, Everdeen.  I can see it in your eyes when you look at me,” he said softly, licking his lips as he stared down at her.  His eyes were so deep and dark a blue that she felt like she was drowning.  “I can feel it in the way your body reacts to me.”  He moved impossibly closer, inhaling deeply as he brought their bodies into delicious, thrilling contact.  His lips ghosted over her jawline and up behind her ear, leaving her quivering with need, his breath skating across her skin, goosebumps erupting in its wake.  “It’s forbidden…taboo… and it feels fucking amazing.”  The hand that was at his shoulder curled into his robes, pulling him closer, the soft fabric of his robes brushing gently against her palm.  Damn it, he’d nailed it perfectly.  He was everything she wasn’t supposed to want, but for some unholy reason, he fascinated her and she couldn’t get him out of her head.

Teeth closed gently around her earlobe and she moaned, pulled out of her musings and forced back into the sharp, reality that she was attracted to this man.  She moved restlessly against the hard stones at her back and the equally hard body in front of her, sharp angles to soft curves.  Tension coiled hotly between her thighs, licking out with sharp claws to rake along her veins.  Her knickers were damp with slick heat and his thigh pushed insistently against the place that throbbed and beat in time with her leaping pulse.  It’d been far too long since she’d been touched like this, with passion and need and her body wasn’t about to let her forget it.  Mind over matter be damned, she wanted him and he fucking knew it!

“M…Mel…Mellark,” she panted, lips having trouble forming his name as he worried her earlobe, tongue teasing against the soft flesh.

He kissed and nibbled his way along her jaw, lifting his head just enough so that she could stare up into his eyes, their breath mingling in the scant space between them.  “Peeta, my name is Peeta, Katniss.”

He shifted his hips against her and she was lost, falling down a rabbit hole with no hope of recovery.  “Peeta,” she breathed.  The second his name left her lips, he kissed her, slanting his lips over hers, tongue slipping into her open mouth to tease against hers.  It was ravenous, devouring and it sent shockwaves pulsing through her. Never in her life had she been kissed like this, like he was drowning and her mouth the only source of air.

The kiss fed on itself, a hot, wild frenzy that left her throbbing with need, hands frantically scrabbling against the fine wool of his robes, pulling him closer.  He was busy as well, unfastening her robe and sliding his hand inside to knead her breast, pinching the taut nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Katniss gasped, the sound swallowed in the dense heat of his mouth.  Jerking her face back away from him, she panted harshly, staring up at him with wild eyes.  Reality had come crashing back with a vengeance and she remembered that they were in a public place and she was a witch of importance – someone that most definitely should **not** be making love in an alcove at her place of employment.

Peeta met her stare with a bold one of his own, lips red in his pale face, hair askew from her hands raking through it.  “Katniss.” 

His voice broke the tension boiling between them and she shoved hard against his chest, pushing him back away from her.  “No! No!”

He gave her a sardonic grin.  “Yes, and don’t even try and deny it.  I can smell how hot you are for me.”

Her eyes narrowed.  “And I suppose you think that’s going to make my knickers fall off and me spread eagle on the ground, waiting for you to ravish?  Think again Mellark!”

He stared at her, lips twitching as her cheeks got redder and redder.  Finally, he couldn’t contain it any longer and he laughed, deep belly laughs that had him slumping back against the wall.  Every look he shot her sent him further into near paralyzing gales of laughter until she spun on her heel and strode from the small alcove with a muttered curse.

~*~

Thoughts of revenge consumed her for the next week, gathering steam every time she met his gaze in the hallways.  He’d stare at her from across tables in meetings and every brush of his gaze made her blood boil, bringing back the almost overwhelming need he’d built within her.

A plan began to form while she was sitting in yet another meeting, listening with half an ear.  Her lips twitched as she imagined just how he’d look when she turned the tables on him.  The timing was fortuitous as well, given that it was a holiday weekend.  She tapped her quill against her chin.  How to get him to stay behind though?  An owl was too conspicuous.  Her eyes lit up as they landed on the small library in the corner of the boardroom.  Of course!  The books she’d been reading after she finished her report last week had included spells for passing messages secretly.  She bent her head towards her notebook and began to make notes, every word she wrote down turning to gibberish that couldn’t be deciphered unless you spoke the code.  There were _some_ benefits to being the smartest witch of her age.

~*~

Peeta scrambled backwards as the report he’d been reading suddenly began to change, the letters rearranging themselves before his eyes.  He dropped the damn scroll on the desk and reached for his wand, pointing it at the document with a shaky hand.

As the message coalesced, he began to laugh and wiped away the thin line of sweat that had formed on his upper lip.  Old memories died hard and he’d had some of the hardest of the war.  The sheer audacity of the woman made his grin widen and he leaned back in his chair as the message disappeared, reforming into the dry, dull report he’d been reading.  His weekend plans had certainly gotten more interesting, that’s for sure.

~*~

Katniss stood, arms akimbo, and surveyed the room before her.  A tall, four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, draped with luxurious fabrics and the softest of pillows.  The other accoutrements she’d added were hidden in the deep plum velvet curtains until she needed them.

Glancing down, she checked her watch and smiled.  It was almost time.  Gale had let her borrow the Invisibility Cloak when she’d told him she needed to observe a meeting.  Whipping the cloak over her, she melted into the background of the room and waited.

The door set into the wall began to form almost as soon as she’d gotten the cloak wrapped around her, brick by brick falling into place until a majestic arched doorway stood where just a blank wall had been seconds before.  The heavy wooden door swung open slowly and Peeta stepped inside, wand at the ready.  He glanced around the room before coming completely in.  “Revelo!”

A wash of light flew out of his wand and bathed the room but revealed nothing.  Katniss smirked; nothing could penetrate an Invisibility Cloak.  She moved forward on silent feet, positioning herself right behind him.  The door began disappearing again and she lifted her wand, subvocalizing spells as she aimed right at his back.

Peeta stiffened, clothes falling to the floor around him as he stood stock still, locked in place by the spell as it took effect.  Flipping off the cloak, she walked around to the front of him.  “Sorry about your clothes, but they had to go, you were overdressed, Mellark.”  She let her gaze wander slowly down his body before lifting it to meet his furious one once more. “Shoe’s on the other foot now, isn’t it, _Peeta._ ”

He glared at her but that was the only part of him that could move and she smiled widely, lifting her wand again.  “Locomotor Peeta Mellark.”  His body rose to hip height and she directed him towards the bed.  She moved around it, pulling the covers down to the bottom and then gently settling his prone form onto them.  “Silencio,” she said softly, ensuring that when she did take the spell off of him, he wouldn’t be able to hex her.  Gently, she pried his arms apart, positioning them above his head towards each bedpost.  She did the same with his legs, putting him in a spread eagle position.  “Incarcerous,” she said as she leaned over him, breath skating across his lips.  Ropes shot out from the four corners of the bed, curling around his wrists and ankles, securing him to the bed.  “You like being in charge, don’t you Peeta?” she queried, standing back up off the bed and stripping off her clothing.  When she stood before him in nothing but a chemise and knickers, she watched as he swallowed hard, eyes locked on her form.  “Tonight, I’m in charge.  You’re going to learn the fine art of seduction,” she drawled slowly, dragging her finger lightly down his chest. 

Her gaze drifted to his hips and then back up to his face.  “I see you’re a grower, not a shower.  Interesting, I’d heard rumors about the famous Mellark cock.”  His eyes narrowed and she could see the murderous intent lurking in the deep blue depths. “Finite Incantatum: Silencio.  Finite Incantatum: Petrificus Totallus.” 

“You bloody bitch,” he snarled, fighting against the bonds that held him to the bed.  “Release me at once!”

Katniss leaned over him once more, her hair brushing over his bare chest.  “Patience, Peeta.  I’m not nearly through with you yet.”  She climbed onto the bed and sat on her knees next to his prone form.  “What was it you said to me last week in that alcove?”  Tipping her head, she closed her eyes briefly before opening them once more and pinning him with a sharp stare.  “Yes, I remember now.  You could smell how hot I was for you.”  Rising up, she straddled his chest, maneuvering until her ass was right in front of the growing bulge in his boxers.  “Tell me, Mellark, can you smell how hot I am now?  Do you know how much the sight of you in my bed turns me on?  Can you see how wet I am already because I know you’re going to slide that thick cock into me until I scream?”

“If you want me to fuck you, you’ll have to release the bonds, Everdeen,” he snapped, glaring up at her.  “Release me and I’ll show you just how hot I can make you.”

Katniss’ lips curved into a wicked grin.  “That would take all the fun out of this.”  She licked her lips and crossed her arms, taking the hem and lifting her top off of her head, tossing it over the side of the bed.  Her nipples puckered beneath his hot gaze and she felt him shift restlessly beneath her, the hard ridge of his cock against her ass as she rolled her hips against him.  “Is that better for you?”

He licked his lips, fingers clenching tightly and releasing.  “Much, but I still want to bloody fucking touch you.”

She bent down, bracing her weight on her hands beside his head, her lips mere inches from his, so close her lips brushed against his as she spoke.  “You will be, I promise you that.”

“Gonna fuck you into the bed, Everdeen,” he rasped, lifting his head and closing the distance between them, tongue flicking against her parted lips.  He kissed her deeply, lips slanting over hers as their tongues tangled hotly.  Katniss pulled back, panting heavily.  Peeta’s fingers clenched and unclenched again and he bucked his hips, rubbing his hard cock against her ass.  “Take off the knickers.”

She rotated her hips, earning a hissed curse.  “Then you’ll be overdressed again.”

“Take mine off too,” he grated, pulling hard on the restraints.  “And take off the bloody ropes, I want to touch you.”

She shook her head, giving him a gimlet stare.  “Not yet.”  Turning halfway around, she aimed her wand at his boxers and spoke the tailoring charm, unraveling the seams.  The thin wisp of silk fluttered to the bed, leaving him deliciously bared to her heated gaze.

“Oh,” she breathed, turning back around, cheeks flushed a delicate pink.

Peeta gave her a mocking grin, lifting his chin and motioning towards her center.  “Your turn.

Katniss stood up and slowly peeled her knickers down her legs, stepping out of them and tossing them over the side of the bed.  Peeta groaned as he stared at the dark curls, damp with need.  “C’mere,” he growled.  She complied instantly, settling back against his chest.  “No, up here, I want to taste that pussy.”

Heat flooded her body and she swayed, eyes closing briefly as need boiled hot and heavy between her thighs.  She stood up again, grabbing on to the headboard as she squatted, her core centered directly above his lips.  “Closer, Katniss,” Peeta demanded, jerking the ropes holding him down once more.  Their eyes locked as she moved closer and he grinned before opening his mouth, licking her from top to bottom in one wide swath.

Katniss moaned, legs quivering as he did it again before finding the tiny nubbin buried in the slick folds and flicked his tongue against it.  Her fingers were gripping the headboard so tightly her knuckles were white as her vision blanked and white noise filled her head, pleasure screaming through her.  “You taste like sin, sweetheart.” He hummed lightly as he sucked her clit into his mouth, tongue working the tiny bud.  Her hips rose and fell with the pulsating rhythm, fucking his mouth.  Pleasure flooded her body in an endless wave, nearly sucking her under as she came with a soft scream, his name tumbling from her lips, nails digging into the wood frame of the bed.

“Katniss, release the bonds,” Peeta rasped, his chin brushing against the curls shielding her pussy.

“Finite Incantatum, Incarcerous,” she panted, still fighting for breath as tiny aftershocks blew through her.

Before she could fully process it, he had her on her back, rising above her. Katniss stared up at him with a limpid, sated gaze.  “That was just the encore, sweetheart,” he said lowly, voice thick with need.

She nodded, legs spreading further as he moved between them, his cock pressing insistently into her thigh.  He dipped his head, kissing her.   She could taste herself on his lips and it lit the fire that had been banked with her orgasm.  Rolling her hips against him, she smiled against his lips as she heard him groan.

Peeta reached between their bodies and guided his cock to her entrance, filling her with one thick, heavy stroke.  Katniss arched against him as pleasure flooded her body once more, building with each stroke.  They moved together, hips rising and falling in tandem. 

Need built hotly inside of her, spreading out from where he pounded against her body to lick along her veins in a flood of delicious warmth, tension ratcheting up with every slap of skin meeting skin.

His hands framed her face, eyes staring down into her eyes with single minded intensity as he stoked the fire boiling in her center to nuclear.  Her legs wound up around his waist as she arched, meeting him stroke for thick stroke, striving towards the pinnacle that was just out of reach.

“Let go,” he rasped thickly, bending his head so that his lips brushed against hers.  “Come for me, sweetheart.”  His words released the floodgates and she fell, awash in a dizzying kaleidoscope of white hot bliss, her vision blanking as her entire body quivered with release.

He followed her moments later, panting her name into the curve of her shoulder as his body shook and quaked above her.  Her hands stroked slowly over his back and when he rolled to the side, he curled his hand around her hip, pulling her close.  They lay face to face and she smiled, tracing over the firm line of his jaw.  He captured her fingers in his and brought them to his lips, kissing the tips.  She wasn’t sure what this was, but from they way they’d just burned up the bed, it wasn’t about to go away any time soon and that was more than okay.


End file.
